conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Broker State Police Department
The Broker State Police Department (BSPD) is the law enforcement agency responsible for the state of Broker. Broker, unlike other states, does not have government-owned local level law enforcement agencies; and only has the BSPD. Other local offices, such as sheriffs departments in counties, have priority duties in other fields other than law enforcement. They must be accredited and approved by the BSPD to be able to enforce state criminal law. The Broker State Legislature established the BSPD in 1948, succeeding the various county and local police agencies after it was determined that one unified organization would be more effective. Governor Franklin C. Todd signed the legislation. The BSPD has over 14,000 employees, of which 11,000 are law enforcers. Organization One of the BSPD's duties includes governor protection. The BSPD is led by the Commissioner, who is appointed by the Governor of Broker. The Deputy Commissioner is also appointed by the Governor and the Assistant Commissioners are appointed by the Commissioner. Hierarchy *'Office of the Commissioner' - The Commissioner is the chief executive officer of the BSPD and the top official in the chain of command. The Commissioner is appointed by the Governor. The Office of the Commissioner is responsible for oversight of the department as a whole, creating department policies and regulations, attending community events and -meetings, as well as serving at the pleasure of the Governor. *'Office of the Deputy Commissioner' *'Internal Affairs Division' - The IAD investigates incidents and plausible suspicions of lawbreaking and professional misconduct attributed to officers in the department. The IAD employees normal officers as well as detectives, the former of which's involvement with the IAD is usually kept secret. **'Office of the Assistant Commissioner' *'Human Resources Division' - The HRD is responsible for the recruitment and training of new cadets for the BSPD. **'Office of the Assistant Commissioner' **'Broker State Police Academy' - The Broker State Police Academy trains new cadets for the BSPD, however, is also responsible for certifying law enforcers of other government agencies. Cadets go through a physical training process as well as reading and writing exams. Cadets must be fluent in the state penal code and state system of law. *'Public Affairs Division' - The PAD handles the department's relations with the general public. **'Office of the Assistant Commissioner' *'Patrol Division' - The Patrol Division is the backbone and general component of the Broker State Police Department. Uniformed officers are assigned to one of the five branches, each being commanded by a Branch Chief and do general policing work there. **'Office of the Assistant Commissioner' **'Capital Branch' **'Southern Branch' **'Western Branch' **'Statesport Branch' **'Northern Branch' *'Special Services and Support Division' **'Office of the Assistant Commissioner' **'Special Weapons and Tactics Platoon' - Generally only known as SWAT, the platoon is an elite tactical unit trained to perform high-risk operations that fall outside of the abilities of regular officers. SWAT's duties include: performing hostage rescues and counter-terrorism operations; serving high risk arrest and search warrants; subduing barricaded suspects; and engaging heavily-armed criminals. **'Auxiliary Police' - The Auxiliary Police is a division of volunteer officers who primarily patrol on foot, in police cars, and on bicycles to increase the public's perception of police "omnipresence" and to assist as the eyes and ears of the BSPD. These reserve officers are usually unarmed. **'Aviation Unit' - The Aviation Unit uses rotary-wing aircraft, fixed-wing aircraft, nonrigid-wing aircraft and lighter-than-air aircraft in its police support operations. The Unit's aircraft are used for traffic control, ground support, search and rescue, high-speed car pursuits, observation, air patrol and control of large-scale public order incidents. The Unit is also responsible for transporting the SWAT platoon and other specialized units. **'K-9 Unit' - The K-9 Unit utilizes dogs to support officers in their daily work. The most commonly used canine, like in other jurisdictions, is the German Shepherd. The deliberate killing a police canine is seen as murder of a law enforcer in the Broker Penal Code, meaning, if convicted, criminals will most likely be sentenced to death. The Unit is used for search-and-rescue, drug- and explosive detection, accelerant detection at arson sites and also play a large role in combating civil disobedience or public disorder along with the Riot & Civil Order Platoon. **'Riot & Civil Order Platoon' - R&COP is the dedicated riot police platoon of the BSPD. Although any officer can be called upon to respond to riot control, the R&COP team specializes in the field and is usually deployed to major events before signs of public disorder. The platoon is deployed during natural disasters to stop looting and is also used for large-scale searches of populated areas. *'Broker Bureau of Investigation' - The BBI is the equivalent of a Detective Bureau in other jurisdiction, as well as the state-level equivalent of the NATIONAL JUSTICE AGENCY. The BBI, however part of the BSPD, operates somewhat as an independent agency. Plainclothes officers are used which usually investigate both criminal and civil cases involving the state and/or multiple jurisdictions (such as crossing over county or city lines). **'Office of the Director' - The Director of the BBI is the equivalent of an Assistant Commissioner. **'Homicide Division' - The Homicide Division investigates anything relating to suspected deliberate killings. **'Cold Case Office' - The Cold Case Office sifts through old cases closed by other divisions of the BBI and run their own investigations to attempt to solve them. Detectives being punished or awaiting disciplinary action are usually reassigned to the Cold Case Office, however, some, usually aging detectives have requested a transfer. **'Robbery-Burglary Division' - The RBD investigates anything related to burglary/robbery or attempted burglary/robbery. **'Commercial Crimes Division' - The CCD investigates all forgery and fraud related white-collar crimes. **'Vice and Special Investigations Division' - Also only known as Vice, investigates prostitution, drug-related, and sex-related crimes, and is the main "hoodlum" unit, specializing in gang violence. **'Major Case Squad' - The Major Case Squad is the "primo" assignment of sorts for BBI detectives. The MCS handles major bank robberies, murders involving a large amount of people, human trafficking, and anything deemed "major." **'Crime Scene Investigation Unit & Crime Lab' - The CSI unit is a support unit of sorts for the entirety of the BBI. After detectives have done their initial sweep of the crime scene, the CSI group does a much more thorough investigation of the scene. The Crime Lab, located at major police stations, are also operated by the CSI unit, and are manned by scientists and other specialized personnel. Rank structure Equipment See also *Broker *Law enforcement in Broker category:Broker